1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a portable computer which has improved latch mechanism.
2. Background of the Invention
Portable computers, such as laptop computers and notebook computers, have become increasingly popular for general use. The computers of this type includes a base unit supporting a keyboard and necessary hardware such as a central processing unit (CPU), and a display unit pivotally mounted on the base unit for movement between a closed position when not in use and an open position when in use. The display unit generally supports a flat type of display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and is foldable onto the base unit.
The display unit is typically attached to the base unit via a latch mechanism when the portable computer is not in use. A typical latch mechanism may be constructed by having a hook member operatively connected to a knob for permitting movement between a latched position when the display unit is folded down on the base unit and the hook member latches to a corresponding hook groove defined in the base unit, and a released position when the hook member is released from the corresponding hook groove to be ready for opening the display unit.
With rapid development of portable computer industry, today's manufacturers are facing more intense competition than ever before, effective control of production cost is necessary and vital for manufactures to win in a future fierce price war. Every part constituting a portable computer, such as a knob, a screw, has been taken into account for cutting cost. However, the knob to manipulate aforesaid latch mechanism in the typical portable computer is essentially required. What is desired, therefore, is a portable computer which eliminates use of a knob in its latch mechanism. Moreover, the knob in the typical portable computer is arranged on a visible position for facilitates manipulation of a user. Such arrangement of the knob may compromise appearance of the portable computer. What is also needed, therefore, is a portable computer having pleasing appearance.